


The Announcement

by clgfanfic



Category: War of the Worlds (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clgfanfic/pseuds/clgfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tag to "The Good Samaritan."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Announcement

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the zine Green Floating Weirdness #9 under the pen name Gillian Holt.

_"What?"_

 

          The members of the top secret, alien-busting Blackwood Project collapsed around the dining room table, each reaching for the bounty laid out for them.  In minutes, with plates full, they settled in for some serious eating.

          Debi watched the four adults from under the cover of long blond eyelashes.  Harrison and the colonel had been out chasing the aliens again, missing breakfast and lunch in the process.  They still hadn't told her about them, but she'd overheard plenty the last few months, hiding at the top of the stairs and listening.

          From the looks of it Harrison and the colonel were going to make up for the forced dieting.  The scientist scowled at the plate of sliced pot roast, but handed it to the colonel, who took enough for all of them.

          Her mother and Norton split the remainder of the broccoli between them, and Debi watched Mrs. Pennyworth smile.  The older housekeeper liked it when they made a fuss about her cooking, and she was a good cook.

          Taking a deep breath, Debi held it for a moment, wondering if this was the right time.  She'd been rehearsing for days, but they'd been so busy… they never had time… they were always running off, or doing something… Mom was even dating…

          Debi wrinkled her nose.

          She'd seen Mr. Mason on the TV and was _not_ impressed.  He looked like a principal.  He probably hated kids.  She was glad her mother had only seen him once.

          Besides, Harrison liked her mom.  Her blue gaze settled on the astrophysicist, who was lecturing the colonel again about eating beef.  Sometimes Harrison was a real pain, but tonight the colonel was arguing back.  She grinned.  The two men were getting along better now, like they were friends.

          The colonel would like her announcement.  At least, she thought he would.  She stabbed her meat and considered.  What if he didn't?

          She huffed out a sigh, then cleared her throat.  She'd better tell them now.  Otherwise they'd probably all get busy again and she'd have to keep practicing until they were all not busy enough to listen, and _that_ could take forever!

          "Hmm," she said softly, but it was lost in the general clatter of the meal.

          She took another deep breath and stated loudly, "I have an announcement."        The four adults slowly dragged their attention halfway from their meals.

          "I've decided that I'm going to West Point," she said confidently, then swallowed hard.  There, it was said.

          Three forks fell onto plates, and the Project members stared.

          Feeling her cheeks start to flush, Debi scooped up her plate and beat a strategic retreat to the kitchen, leaving a stunned silence in her wake.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

          At the dining room table Lt. Colonel Paul Ironhorse sat with his fork inches from his mouth, his piece of pot roast and potatoes forgotten.  Three flabbergasted stares were assailing him.

          He lowered the fork.  "What?"

          Suzanne's mouth formed several "O"s, but no words were forthcoming.

          Harrison leveled him with a scowl.

          "Don't look at me like that, Harrison," he admonished.  "It wasn't my idea.  Besides, what's wrong?  Nothing wrong with West Point.  At least she had the good sense not to pick Annapolis."

          With that the colonel shoved the meat and potatoes into his mouth and chewed happily.


End file.
